A mobile device such as a Smartphone, tablet, PDA, pager, or any other mobile device having a wireless or wireline interface has the ability to access one or more networks through the device. These can include networks such as a 4G/LTE network, CDMA network, GSM network, Wi-Fi network, BT network, USB network or NF com network. Depending upon the location of the mobile device, only some or none of these networks may be available to connect with the mobile device and varying types of charges may apply to the user of the mobile device, depending upon the agreements between the home network service provider of the mobile device and the available networks. When the mobile device leaves one network and enters a different network, there is a loss of connectivity and an interruption in the transmission of data, voice, or other services to the user depending upon the network, mobile interface availability and commercial agreements with the mobile device and the subscribing networks. National and international agreements between end users of the mobile device and operators providing the network services can impact the ability to connect to a network even when the network is available.
Within existing mobile devices, the mobile device will include a number of network interfaces enabling connections to, for example, an LTE network, a Wi-Fi network or a BT network. The mobile device is able to check each of these connections and determine which one it would like to utilize to establish a connection over the Internet. If the user establishes a connection through, for example, a Wi-Fi network, the Wi-Fi network will provide a connection to the mobile device and then to any content server that may be accessed via the Internet. The connection is provided by the Wi-Fi network directly between the mobile device and the content server over the Internet and the network services of the normal service provider of the mobile device are not required.
When a mobile device is attempting to connect to a network, the mobile device must determine available networks from a predefined priority list that is stored within the mobile device and must determine the signal strengths of the available networks. In accordance with the predefined priority list and the signal strength of the available networks, the mobile device may either present the user with the available options for network connection or automatically connect the mobile device with a network. Depending upon the network that the mobile device is connected with, the mobile device may have access to different levels of resources and content based upon the network authentication mechanism and the credentials of the user of the mobile device.
When a network to which the mobile device is connected is no longer available, the active call and data sessions from the mobile device are dropped. This can cause an undesirable user experience. Roaming agreements between system operators can allow the user of a mobile device to access network resources between different locations where a user's normal network may not be available but this can have significant financial obligations for the mobile device user when using a non-standard network. Free networks are available that may grant a mobile device access to the Internet. An example of this is a Wi-Fi network. A mobile device can connect with or without cost to the end user using one or more types of Wi-Fi networks.
One problem that may arise within the network outside of the operator's coverage area involves the active voice and data calls being interrupted and requiring re-initiation. Additionally, some type of networks may or may not support voice functionality or operator-specific content access and may not have the desired operator-provided optimized user experience on the mobile device that a user expects. Additionally, there may be an increased risk of identity theft, fraud and security risk in transmitting or receiving information within a non-trusted network. Thus, it would be desirable to provide some type of manner for limiting call interruptions and providing secure and seamless user experiences both inside and outside of the operator's network even when roaming agreements are not present or used by a specific user.